


Unconditional Love

by TheJackdaw



Series: Requested One-Shots [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJackdaw/pseuds/TheJackdaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"jacob is always making trouble and screwing up and everyone around him slowly betrays him or is giving up on him but he has the reader who cares for him. so maybe something like jacob is being a grumpy baby in one of those "days" and the reader is comforting him and being the good girlfriend"</p><p>Coming right up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly my internet goes down, then microsoft word screws me over several times. I feel like someone did NOT want this request published. But anyway here you go :D
> 
> Edit: Person who requested this has kinda disappeared off my radar, but if you're still watching this space, here's your request xD

Jacob hopped from one roof to the next, his hood up so that his features were somewhat concealed. It was raining, so the tiles that he was sprinting across were unnervingly slippery. Of course though, Jacob never worried for his own safety, but rather thought about how he was going to complete his next mission. He crouched on the edge, assessing the scene eagle-eyed. The carriages rattled by as they usually did across London Bridge, a child almost getting run over as a coach came unexpectedly fast around the corner.

Disarray was common around here, and Jacob wasn’t at all surprised to see it. However he was surprised to see Evie, clambering up the building on the opposite side of the street to him. He stared intensely over at her, wondering what she could possibly be doing. It was her, right? They had the same dark robes she wore, and climbing with the same graceful finesse. His question was answered when she shot her grapple hook across the street onto the roof he was on before swiftly coasting across to stand on the roof beside him.

“Jacob, I was looking for you.” She stood with her hood up too, rivulets of rain streaming down the side.

“Well lucky you, you found me.” He said, and she could tell he was grinning.

“I wouldn’t sound so proud of yourself if I were you,” She scolded him, “Care to explain what happened with your last target?”

Jacob winced. He forgot that he had screwed up his last contract, and the 4 before that.

“Things got, complicated.” He murmured.

He wasn’t looking forward to the bollocking he knew he was about to get from his twin, but he had expected it for a while.

“You’ve let too many important Blighter targets get away; I’m starting to think that I should have taken these contracts myself.”

“Evie,” Jacob huffed, “It isn’t that bad, now, is it? Surely I can just run after them and catch them later, it isn’t like-”

“ _It isn’t like they’ll do anything rash in that time.”_ Evie mimicked him, “That’s what you said last time, and before we knew it several citizens had been robbed and killed by the Blighters.”

Jacob just huffed and kept looking around, trying to find something else to distract himself rather than his sister’s lecture. He’d heard it too many times before, and he knew that she knew there was no way that she could correct him. But she tried anyway.

“I can’t let you keep going out if you’re just going to keep ruining our progress when you do.” She went on, but soon she realised Jacob had lost any interest he had previously had.

It was now her turn to huff, frustrated at her brothers lack of enthusiasm to actually become a better assassin. She turned to leave, but not before telling him one last thing.

“Keep acting as reckless as you are, and soon Y/N won’t have anyone to come home to her.”

Her words hurt Jacob more than any man made blade, twisting his gut with feelings of fear and nervousness. Evie knew that he cared Y/N more than anything else, and often used her to get at him. He didn’t like Evie using it as her advantage against him, but even he knew that he would do anything to keep his love safe.

Jacob let his shoulders sag as he relaxed, even though the thought was still knawing at the back of his mind as he descended onto the street below and walked with purpose back home.

_Back to his love._

\---

He swung the door open slightly more aggressively than he had wanted as the rain from the outside of the door sprinkling slightly onto the wood of the floor inside. Y/N was nowhere to be seen or heard, but that wasn’t unusual as he usually found her reading or drawing or some similar time wasting activity.

He hung up his coat and top hat and kicked his shoes off, pushing his fingers through his hair with the hope that he could rake some of the water out. He flicked the water onto the floor and wiped whatever was left on his fingers onto his trousers, walking through the house to try to find her.

He smiled when he came across her, sitting on her bed with her back to him, looking out of the window on the opposite side of the room. She had always had an interest in just watching people, and loved to watch them walk or drive past their house. He didn’t really understand, but it made her happy so he didn’t feel like he needed to understand.

“Hello, my love,” She called softly, having heard him come in, “Weather’s not very nice today, eh?”

“You’re not the one who’s been on the top of London’s rooves for the past couple of hours,” He grinned, “I’m very aware of that.”

“Always the joker, dearest.” She chuckled.

She turned around when she heard him sigh, sounding as though he had just received some bad news.

“Everything alright, Jake?”

Wordlessly he walked over and sat behind her on the bed, leaning his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his breath running across her neck, and placed her hands over his.

“What’s the matter?”

“I can’t do anything right.” He murmured, nuzzling his face into her neck in an attempt to comfort himself.

“Well I wouldn’t say that.” Y/N replied, still trying to keep the mood mildly light.

Jacob then began to sniffle.

“But I’ve let so many bad people go. Evie’s right, I just ruin things when I try to help. But I do try! I try so hard but I can’t help and it’s so frust-“

“Jacob, relax.” Y/N reassured him, feeling his breathing begin to quicken in pave as he got more flustered, “I’ll tell you what you’re good at:”

Jacob looked over at her expectantly, his eyes slightly glossy.

“You’re good at making jokes, you’re known for being funny, Jacob. You’re good at being kind to those you don’t know all that well. You’re good at saving those poor children from the factories they work in. You’re good at looking after me, keeping me safe from the Blighters.”

Jacob remained silent through her confessions to him, but she could tell he was enjoying her stroking his ego.

“And you know what else you’re good at?” She grinned.

“What?” He smirked back expecting her mischief.

“Kissing me.” She giggled, and he took that as he queue to kiss her.

“Thank you, my love,” He chuckled, “I’m glad I have more than one use.”

“Oh far more than _one_ use, darling.” She smiled, ruffling his hair playfully as she knew he found cute.

She loved him as he loved her, _unconditionally._


End file.
